1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to N-oxide ergolines, a process of preparing the same and to pharmaceutical compositions containing the same.
2. Description of the Background:
At present, certain ergoline derivatives are used as anti-hypertensive compounds. For example, EP 0126968 discloses compounds such as 1-[6-methyl -.DELTA.- 9,10-ergolen -8.beta.- yl)methyl]-2,4-(1H,3H)-pyrimidine dione. However, such compounds exhibit a rapid onset of antihypertensive effect with short duration of action.
Thus, a need continues to exist for ergoline derivatives which exhibit a longer duration of antihypertensive effect with a slower onset of effect.